


Stealing Lines

by pioneergurl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Call me by your name, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Teasing, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Armie has never kissed a guy before and can't wait to kiss Timothée.





	Stealing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Armie and Timothée kissing for the first time before shooting the movie. I also like to incorporate lines from the book/movie since Armie and Timothée embody Oliver and Elio so well. In this case I quoted the book twice! Enjoy!

It was hot and humid and Armie could feel sticky sweat running down his skin. Mere minutes ago he had collapsed onto the grass underneath a large shady tree, exhausted from the long bike ride that he and Timothée had just completed. The past few days had been filled with these bike rides all through town and the surrounding area that they were staying in to shoot the movie. For almost twelve hours every day Armie could be found hanging out with Timothée, each getting to know one another. They had been getting along well and Armie was now eager to start filming, exited to see how their chemistry would work on screen. But there was one thing that was still bothering him and that kept him up at night.

Armie had never kissed another guy before, let alone acted out intimate love scenes. He was sure that it would be fine, that it would be just like any other kiss, but there was something about Timothée that made him want it to be more than just fine. He wanted them both to enjoy it and for the kiss to feel natural. Armie wanted so badly to kiss Timothée right now, as he had for days, to get to know the feel and taste of him. 

He now looked over at Timothée for the first time since they had both fallen down exhausted into the cool grass. Timothée was stretched out on the grass, ankles crossed, with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Armie wasn’t sure if maybe he had fallen asleep. He watched closely as Timothée’s chest rose and fell steadily, trying to decide if he should call his name and wake him, or leave him be and continue to think to himself while Timothée dozed in the warm afternoon air.  
Timothée’s eyes fluttered open then seeming to feel Armie’s intense gaze on his face. 

“You’re staring at me,” said Timothée, looking up at Armie who was now leaning on his elbow above Timothée.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Armie replied, and looked away from Timothée’s face, embarrassed to have been caught. He was hoping Timothée would let it go and close his eyes again, but instead he got up on his own elbow and was now facing Armie, staring him in the face. 

“Thinking about what?” Timothée smiled at him mischievously as if he had already guessed Armie’s thoughts. Armie now returned his gaze and regretted it immediately. Timothée was grinning broadly and now wiggled his eyebrows at him. Armie knew there was no way he was getting out of this and took a deep breath before he confessed his thoughts.

“I was just thinking…” Armie had been about to say that he had never kissed a man before, but changed his mind half way through and decided to try to turn the tables on Timothée. He wanted so bad to wipe that cheeky grin off his face, “…have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Unfortunately for Armie, Timothée’s smile only grew wider when he replied, “Sorry Armie, I don’t kiss and tell.” He flashed his teeth at him and giggled knowing that he had successfully annoyed Armie further. 

In response Armie rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. He fell back onto the grass, throwing one arm over his eyes, and one under his head. “Forget I asked,” He grumbled.

Timothée merely laughed some more, but Armie relaxed a bit thinking the conversation was over. Armie should’ve known better than that though, because it wasn’t long before he felt a hand trying to pry his arm away from his eyes. Armie clenched his fist, straining his muscles to keep his arm in place so as not to lose to Timothée. He was also trying very hard not to laugh, as he now felt Timothée’s other hand creeping up his side, tickling him. Timothée was leaning on top of Armie, and Armie could feel his hot breath on his face as Timothée panted with the effort of pulling Armie’s arm away. 

Armie squirmed underneath him for a few more moments before laughing out loud as the tickling became unbearable. His arm fell away from his face and he saw a triumphant Timothée hovering over him. He shoved him off, muttering, “Asshole,” as he took deep breaths, calming himself down. As much as Armie wanted to be annoyed with Timothée, he only liked him more. His face was flushed from his wrestle with Armie, making him look more happy and carefree. It would be so simple for Armie to reach out right now and kiss him. Armie didn’t think Timothée would resist, but something held him back. He didn’t want to break the fun of the moment they were having, and God forbid if Timothée did protest, that would make everything awkward and uncomfortable and they hadn’t even begun filming yet. 

Armie was getting deeper into his twisted thoughts, the ones that kept him up at night, when he heard Timothée speak softly next to him, “Armie?”

“Yes Timmy?” The humor had left both their voices and the air suddenly felt heavier than before. Armie had rolled over onto his side and found himself face to face with Timothée. He hadn’t realized how close the other boy had been to him and their lips were now nearly touching. 

“You can kiss me if you want,” said Timothée quietly, as if not to scare Armie. Armie’s breath stilled for a moment before he simply nodded his head. He couldn’t seem to make the first move, and suddenly his heart was thumping in his chest. Without any need for spoken word, Timothée wiggled his body even closer to Armie’s so that their bodies were now pressed up against each other’s.

Armie could feel the heat radiating off Timothée’s body, making him warmer still. But instead of pulling away he hitched his leg over Timothée’s hips pulling the boy into him. Timothée then laced his fingers through Armie’s hair before finally, finally meeting Armie’s lips with his. 

The moment before they kissed had been so charged with tension, that when their lips met, Armie felt his whole body go pliant and loose under Timothée’s touch. They kissed quietly and gently, neither of them wanting to push the other into anything more serious. Armie ran his hand up and down Timothée’s back, while Timothée continued massaging his fingers through Armie’s now mussed up hair.

Just when Armie was feeling comfortable enough to experiment with tongue, Timothée pulled away. Armie felt confused and a little disappointed that it had ended so abruptly, but as he slowly blinked open his dazed eyes he saw Timothée grinning back at him. Armie narrowed his eyes at him, and looked at him suspiciously. 

Timothée let out a giggle and said, “Better now?”

Armie blushed and tried to hide his face by turning away from Timothée and throwing his arm over his face once again. “You stole my line,” he whined. 

He then felt Timothée’s hands on his face as he gently pulled Armie’s head back to look at him. Armie let his arm fall lazily across Timothée’s back. Timothée smiled fondly at him and Armie felt his heart twinge.

“Sorry for stealing your line, but it seemed appropriate,” Timothée said, sounding almost guilty. Almost. He really was a good actor, Armie thought.

“So, are you?” Timothée asked.

“Am I what?” replied Armie. He wasn’t quite paying attention anymore. He had brought his hand up to Timothée’s face and was now tracing Timothée’s lips with his thumb. Carefully rubbing first the top then the bottom lip, watching his thumb as he did so. Armie wanted to feel the soft skin where his own lips had been only seconds ago. Timothée’s lips parted open slightly, puffing out a stuttered breath as if he had been holding all the air in his lungs so as not to disturb Armie’s fondling. 

Timothée sucked in a deep breath before asking for the second time, “Better now?” Armie’s thumb stopped its course and his eyes now flicked back up to Timothée’s.   
For once Timothée was the one that looked flustered, and Armie had no intention of letting him off easy, “Actually I wasn’t quite satisfied when you ended the last kiss.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” asked Timothée. Armie supposed he meant to sound teasing but Timothée’s words came out in a hoarse whisper.

Armie leaned in, using his tongue this time to trace Timothée’s lips. Timothée shivered as Armie’s tongue continued to circle his lips, making them wet and slick. Without warning Armie pushed his tongue into Timothée’s mouth, their tongues now sliding together as they kissed deeply and fervently. Their hands traveled up and down each other’s bodies and their breathing grew heavier. 

But just like their initial kiss it ended all too soon when Timothée pulled away again. His pupils were large and round, his lips were wet and shiny and his chest heaved, but that wicked little grin was back on his face. 

“Later!” Timothée shouted, and quickly stood up, intent on racing back to their bikes and leaving Armie a frazzled mess. 

Before he could bound away Armie seized his wrist, determined not to let the other boy have the last laugh. He pulled Timothée back down on top of him and wrapped both his arms and legs around his skinny body, so that there would no escaping for Timothée. 

Timothée wiggled wildly, giggling evilly all the while, their chests bumping together in his effort. Armie squeezed him tighter and he let out a yelp and stilled. “Let go of me,” Timothée moaned, panting from the effort of trying to get away. 

Armie then released his arms from their tight grip around Timothée’s chest, only to grip both sides of Timothée’s face making him look him in the eye. “Stop stealing my lines,” Armie growled. Before Timothée could come up with another cheeky reply, Armie was kissing him again, swallowing the reply.


End file.
